


The Embers of Royalty

by PK_Cyanic



Series: DnD Character Backstories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_Cyanic/pseuds/PK_Cyanic
Summary: The story of a princess cursed with both pyrokinesis and a strong-willed personality, who struggles to maintain her royal composure when others treat her unfairly.
Series: DnD Character Backstories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009077





	The Embers of Royalty

The life of a princess is nothing short of predictable. They are trained from birth to exhibit the mannerisms of royalty, with the expectation that they may one day represent their kingdom as queen. Such a fate was also thrust upon Embirla Lightstroke, born into the prestigious Lightstroke family. As she grew up, she was given the same treatment as young princesses before her; she was educated in the history of the kingdom and her family, as well as how to conduct herself publicly. Embirla knew the importance of these classes, but cared little for them; her real enjoyment came from the martial training she took with Frederick, her uncle and skilled warrior. Her parents did not approve of where her priorities lied, however, and began to enforce stricter study regimens. Despite their best efforts, Embirla continued to train in secret, where she discovered a latent affinity towards pyrokinesis, a trait she kept secret from everyone except Frederick. 

Before she became an adult, her father had her attend a gala along with some of the most important figures in their region, with the intent of allowing her to practice her formalities, as well as potentially finding a suitor. It was here that Embirla met a human prince from a prosperous neighboring kingdom, who acted rudely to her due to her elvish appearance and heritage. At first, she maintained the composure she was taught during her formative years, but as the insults continued, she lost control of her temper. With two swift strikes, the prince was sent flying several feet before crashing into the marble wall, his suit ablaze. Embirla felt at ease for a moment before realizing the severity of her situation as all eyes were directed at her. She was taken aside by her parents, who scolded her furiously for her actions.

“Was I just supposed to let him disrespect me? He insulted us for our appearance, I could not let that stand.”

“A princess knows to act maturely and gracefully. You acted out of line, and have embarrassed us in front of some of our most important benefactors and allies. Do you even grasp the scope of what you did?”

“I don’t want to be allied with anyone who treats me that way. Everyone deserves respect, fairness, and kindness, and I’m not going to allow for an injustice like that to take place before me.”

They argued throughout the night, and began the next morning at a stalemate. Both Embirla and her parents were steadfast in their beliefs. At last, her mother made a decision; Embirla would be exiled from the region, and her royalty status would be revoked. She needed to travel the world and develop the maturity that a princess needed, maturity that they had failed to impose onto her. Embirla rejoiced at the notion, believing it to be a real shot at freedom. With nothing but her clothes, some spare belongings, and a name that held no meaning, she set out into the unknown world around her, hoping to find her own place amongst it all.


End file.
